Creature Of Immorality
by movieholic
Summary: The Source exacts his revenge on Cole by kidnapping the youngest members of the Halliwell family. Sequel to "Demons, Babies, And Sisters Oh My!"
1. Family Issues

**NOTE: Assume the toddlers are now two years old, Cole Jr. is a month older then Wyatt. I am having trouble trying to show which Cole is which so I may start calling the young one C.J. or various other nicknames. They will change from time to time so that one doesn't get annoying. End of rambling…sqeee!**

* * *

"No, no…. oh no…" moaned Paige as she carefully picked her way through the destroyed kitchen of the Halliwell Manor.

Food littered the entire floor; anything from potion herbs to the milk and eggs Piper had just bought the day before caked the walls and counters. Sitting innocently in the center of the wrecked kitchen was the one and only… Cole Junior. Paige towered over him angrily, causing his bottom lip to waver in fear.

"What did you do?" she scolded.

Cole let rip with an upset wail, his gray eyes wide as he held up his arms and jumped up and down in place. Paige sighed and carefully picked up the egg-covered boy, grabbing a dish towel and mussing up his dark brown hair a she tried to remove whatever food he had in it; after she had place him on a herb/something unknown layered counter.

The wail had caused Wyatt, playing with his toys in the sunroom, to giggle before orbing into the mess. Paige groaned as she looked at both of the dirty boys, both smiling and giggling now. Phoebe, hearing a wail from her son, ran into the kitchen…nearly falling on the slick floor.

"What the-"

"Phoebe! Children on deck." Paige interrupted, gesturing to the two beaming boys.

Phoebe muttered under her breath before she made her way to Cole, who was smiling and laughing on top of the counter. Paige got out of her way, stooping to the floor to pick up the blonde-headed Wyatt.

As Paige exited the kitchen to wash her nephew, Cole shimmered in looking worried (having heard his son's distressed wail). He was about to ask what was wrong when his concerned face turned into one of bewilderment. He slowly made his way to his son and wife, the latter trying to calm the hyper youngster.

"Phoebe, _please_ tell me Cole didn't do this." He asked in a hushed tone, though the anger was evident in his attitude.

Phoebe shrugged and glanced down at the sweet boy, he was so adorable and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he was going to grow and be as good looking as his father and brother. She wanted to cuddle him, but restrained herself because she knew she shouldn't encourage the trashing of a house.

"You don't know?" he continued, whispering.

"Well Wyatt was in here when I came in." she whispered back.

"So the Angel's kid _is_ as bad as-"

"Cole, please don't start, okay? Let's just tell our son that what he did was bad and send him on his way."

Cole scowled before pulling away from Phoebe and turning to face his son. The young Cole immediately brightened up even more, reaching up towards his father. Cole tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't help but sigh and pick up his son. He held him tightly before kissing the top of his head and telling him, "Alright, Young King Cole, you know what you did right?"

The toddler nodded solemnly.

"What are you going to do about it?" continued Cole, firmly but softly.

"Tell Aunt Piper and Paige sorry." He answered quietly.

"Good boy, now get going." Cole finished, placing his boy on the ground and smiling when he saw him taking off quickly to play. Phoebe, arms folded across her chest, walked over to Cole and wrapped her arms around him. She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"You are so _harsh_." She kidded, swatting his shoulder before he hugged her tightly with a grin on his handsome face.

* * *

Two hours later, Paige and Phoebe emerged exhausted from the kitchen, now spic and span. Cole, sitting in the sunroom with the boys, looked up and smiled.

"Everything good now?" he asked.

"Yeah, Piper should be home soon but we stocked it up pretty well and cleaned everything up." Phoebe claimed as she sat on the bench, exhausted.

"King Cole here wanted to say something to you Paige." Cole suddenly said after a silent moment of the adults watching the kids interact with each other.

Paige raised her eyebrows and said, "Oh really?" before stooping down to face the toddler.

"I'm sorry for making a mess, Aunt Paige." He apologized before giving her a Cole Turner trademark smile.

Paige sighed and gave her nephew a kiss on his forehead before saying, "That's okay C.J."

Cole raised his eyebrows at Phoebe and smirked. He mouthed; "C.J.?" and she shrugged. Cole chuckled before grabbing C.J. from behind and turning him upside down, causing him to giggle. Cole turned him upright and glanced at Wyatt, who shook his head and shrieked with laughter trying to outrun the demon's outstretched arms. Cole was faster though, for he grabbed Wyatt and tickled him till the boy had tears in his eyes.

Paige and Phoebe watched Cole interact with the children with matching smiles of satisfaction and happiness… Cole was a great father and Paige had even admitted it to Phoebe one night at dinner while he was at work at the firm.

"I'm home!" Piper called out as she entered the Manor.

"We're in the sunroom!" Paige called back, taking a seat next to Phoebe on the bench as they continued to watch Cole and the boys play with blocks and trucks. Cole stretched out and lay on his side, ignoring the fact he may rumple his expensive suit while C.J. and Wyatt crawled over and around him as they continued playing with their trucks.

Piper entered the room and gave everyone a toothy grin. She chuckled when Wyatt hopped up and rushed towards her to giver her a hug.

"Hey Wy'!" she exclaimed as she knelt down to receive her son's hug.

"Mom, Cole made a mess in the kitchen today!" snitched Wyatt, thinking everyone would be pleased.

Piper immediately turned on Cole and asked, "What does he mean Cole? Did you mess my kitchen up?"

Cole held up his hands as if surrendering, pushing himself upright so that he was in a sitting position. He tried to stand up but C.J. thought he could just plop down in his father's lap while he continued to play with his toys.

"Cole?" she demanded.

Both Cole Junior and Senior glanced up nervously.

"It wasn't me," protested the adult Cole, "It was the little guy. But it doesn't matter; everything is back to normal and fine. King Cole here wanted to say something to you too, Piper."

"I'm sorry Aunt Piper." The tot mumbled.

Piper sighed and shook her head. She knelt down in front of the scared toddler and hugged him, despite the fact he was still sitting on Cole's lap.

"It's okay. So long as everything is back to normal I forgive you." Piper murmured to her dark haired nephew.

Everyone let out a collected sigh of relief; Piper laughed and entered the kitchen leaving everyone where she had found them. Cole gave Phoebe an annoyed look and she looked at him confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Your nephew just tattled." He claimed.

"We know Cole, we were all here for it, big deal." Quipped Paige sarcastically.

Cole scowled and nudged C.J. off his lap. He shook his head and leaned down to kiss his son before pecking his wife on her cheek. He looked deep into her eyes as he held her hand tightly in his before he let go and shimmered out. C.J. started to fuss when his father disappeared, then shimmered out after him.

Phoebe jumped of the couch alarmed and shouted out, "Coleridge Matthew Halliwell get back here now!"

Cole shimmered back into the Manor frowning, holding the squirming child. He placed him on the floor and shimmered out again. Phoebe sighed and picked up C.J. quickly so that he wouldn't attempt to escape again, muttering, "Time for bed little man."

* * *

Phoebe lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling; C.J. had curled up against her body, her arm wrapped around his small frame while her hand stroked his hair as he slept peacefully. Cole shimmered into the dark room, assuming Phoebe would be asleep and C.J. would be in his little cot across the room.

"Cole?" Phoebe called out softly.

Cole flinched, before whirling around and noticing that his wife and son were curled up in bed. He gave her a dimpled smile as he moved closer to the bed, leaning down and kissing her on the lips before running a hand through his son's hair and planting a gentle kiss on his wrinkled forehead.

"Hey…" he whispered softly, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.

"What were you doing Cole? I was worried."

"I went back to work, Phoebe. My long unscheduled break had to be explained."

"Oh…" she murmured.

"Yeah…" he whispered back before standing to exit the room.

"Where are you going _now_?" she questioned.

"To wash up before going to bed…Phoebe is something wrong?" he asked quietly, stopping in his tracks before he reached the bedroom door.

Phoebe opened her mouth to respond but stopped when Cain shimmered into their bedroom, swaying slightly. Cain looked around laughed and shimmered out. Cole, eyebrows furrowed looked back at Phoebe perplexed before concentrating on Cain's location and shimmering out to follow him.

Cole took in his surroundings immediately, always on alert for bounty hunters that wanted the powers, fame and strength that came with his serving his head to the Source. Cole found himself in his old penthouse; it was Cain's place now ever since Cole moved into the Manor with C.J.

"Cain?" Cole called out into the dark apartment, taking a few tentative steps forward. A bright red flash appeared, emerging from it Cain. Cain stepped forward, a silly grin on his handsome face.

"Dad? Hey! What's the matter?" he asked, words slurred.

"Shit, Cain, were you drinking?" Cole asked fiercely as scuttled forward and aided Cain onto the couch. Cain chuckled and reached up childishly to touch Cole's face. Cole swatted his hand away before gently pushing Cain onto his back.

"Nah…maybe one…okay perhaps it was…nah, it was- well to tell the truth after the fifth one I kinda lost count…" rambled Cain quietly as he settled into the couch.

"Why? _What's_ the matter with you? We could have a demon attack at any second, you should be prepared!" Cole demanded, though it was still in a hushed stern tone.

"I got dumped." Cain answered before sniggering.

"Oh, Cain-" Cole started, he wanted to lecture the young man but he remembered what had happened to him when he and Phoebe had not broke up, but had a small separation months after Cole Junior had been born…Cole wound up spending the night in a warehouse drunk.

"…Never mind." Cole finished lamely, pulling off Cain's second shoe and tossing it to the ground.

Cain mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Cole sighed and loosened his tie, running a hand over his tired face before shimmering back into Phoebe's bedroom, where she had sat up and waited…Cole Junior still fast asleep in her arms.

"Everything okay?" she asked as Cole made his way to the bed.

"S'fine. He was just dumped is all." Cole explained blandly before turning the lamp off and turning on his side to sleep.

* * *

TBC…


	2. Hurt

The new Source roared in anger and betrayal, throwing a fireball at any demon dim enough to attempt to bother him in his livid

The new Source roared in anger and betrayal, throwing a fireball at any demon dim enough to attempt to bother him in his livid state. He roared once more before throwing himself onto the stone throne prepared for him, calm enough to plot something against Cole and the other betrayer, Cain.

"Damn Turners…" growled the Source as he played with a fireball.

There was a loud knocking sound that caused the Source to sigh.

"What is it Seer?" he called out into the dark cave he occupied.

The Seer suddenly appeared before him, kneeling and bowing her head.

"Stand." He demanded.

"My liege, I have a plan that will work flawlessly against the Charmed ones…and most of all against the Turner's." she explicated quickly.

The Source, a demon that had manage to grasp the position by killing anyone who challenged him, stayed silent as he watched the Seer from under the dark hood. His black eyes roamed about the fire-lit cavern as he pondered the idea of actually listening to the Seer. Being fairly young for a Source made him reckless and irritable.

"I'm listening." He mumbled.

The Seer nodded her approval and made her way to his side.

"We kidnap the Charmed children… Belthazor's son and the White Lighter's son and keep them in a magically blocked room…"

"That will only rile up the witches…I see no good coming from this…"

"Ah, but my liege, there is never good in evil acts." The Seer kidded; though she disliked the new Source very much she hid it well. The Source let out a small rumbling laugh before waving his hand for her to continue. The Seer nodded and started again.

"We need to get Belthazor to come and get the children himself, or both him and his son, Cain. We could offer them a proposal, they give up their powers their children go free."

"I still see nothing for-"

"If Cole and Cain are human we could _easily_ kill them both. This causes an emotional blow for the Charmed ones, and everyone knows that the Charmed ones are linked to their powers by emotions."

The Source nodded and made an "Ah" sound.

"I love it," he growled as he let a loud chuckle from underneath his hooded cloak.

* * *

C.J. furrowed his eyebrows together as he dodged another energy ball from his father. Wyatt watched them eagerly from the bottom of the steps in the basement, not allowed to join in the fighting unless he absolutely had to or someone got hurt.

"Come on Cole get him!" shouted Wyatt encouragingly.

Cole grinned, though he knew his nephew wasn't cheering him on but rather his son that was currently trying to catch his breath. Cole threw another low-voltage energy ball at the young boy who managed to shimmer out and behind Cole, throwing an energy ball into his father's back. Cole grunted and staggered for a few moments.

"Dad?" worried C.J.

Cole quickly regained his composure and threw a small energy ball into the boy's chest, causing him to fly back a few feet and hit his head against the wall. When C.J. didn't get up, Cole shouted at Wyatt and ran to his boy's side. Cole propped his son up and into his lap, trying to jostle him awake.

"Wyatt, heal him please."

Wyatt nodded and held his hands over his cousins wound, the soft glow appearing. After a few seconds C.J sat up and moaned. Cole sighed and gathered his son into a strong hug, kissing the top of his head. He nodded to Wyatt and said, "Thank you Wyatt."

"Welcome, Uncle Cole." Grinned the two-year old before running out of the basement. Cole stood and cradled C.J. in his arms as if he were his bride, carefully going up the steps and into the kitchen. Phoebe, who was working at the counter on her column, gasped and rushed over to their side.  
"C.J.? God Cole what did you do to him!?"

"He's _fine_ Phoebe, Wyatt healed him. I'm just taking him upstairs so that he can sleep it off." Cole assured as he continued through the kitchen and up the next flight of stairs. Phoebe followed him, anger and concern in her eyes.

"Cole, we need to talk about your training sessions with our _two-year old son_." She growled as she tried to intervene Cole on the steps.

"Phoebe, please get out of the way." He whispered.

"No, Cole. We need to talk now."

"Phoebe, we can talk after we put our son in bed so that he can _rest_." Cole spat out, starting to get upset as he held his son.

Phoebe finally realized that Cole was holding C.J. halfway up the stairs, and she was holding him up. She nodded and stepped out of the way, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen as she waited for Cole to return.

Piper, who had been getting dressed in her bedroom, knocked softly on Cole's open bedroom door and watched as he looked up before resuming the task he was doing, putting C.J. into their large bed and making him comfortable.

"Everything okay?" Piper asked softly when Cole had exited the room and closed the door behind him.

He chuckled and shrugged, "I don't know Piper, I really don't."

Cole and Piper made their way downstairs and into the kitchen, Piper made for the pots and pans to prepare dinner as Phoebe stood and squared off with Cole. Cole jutted his jaw out and held up a hand, "Well?"

"Cole, you need to stop these insane training sessions with C.J. now, before you kill him." Phoebe argued.

"Excuse me? You think I'd actually _kill_ my own son? Phoebe what the hell is your problem?" Cole retorted angrily, stepping forward.

"You _are_ Cole! You knocked him unconscious! He's two years old, damn it! What were you thinking?" she shouted, ignoring the fact that Piper was watching them both in awe.

"You're kidding right? You weren't there when he knocked me on my ass with one of his own energy balls were you? Nor were you there when he caught me from behind, _before _I accidentally knocked him out."

Phoebe huffed irritably before continuing with, "Why are you encouraging him to use his demonic powers Cole? They're evil powers!"

Suddenly Cole's face turned into one of hurt as he took a small step back, Phoebe's face flushed as Piper made an, "Ooh," sound by the sink.

"So _that's_ the problem? He's using the powers he got from me, his evil demonic father who serves no purpose but to kill like all blood seeking demons?"

Phoebe shook her head no, but Cole scowled and shimmered out.

"_Smooth_ sis." Piper murmured before returning to her dinner preparation.

* * *

Roark, a low-level demon from the underworld, shimmered into the closet of Phoebe's room. He stepped out quietly and eyed the young boy in the bed. He knew the boy could kill him easily if he knew he was there, so Roark stepped closer and closer very quietly. The boy's eyes suddenly flew open, blue and gray and very wide. Just as his eyes flew open Roark grabbed him and shimmered out.

Roark shimmered them both into a cage, allowing magic in but not out. The Source applauded lazily and killed Roark with a fireball without so much as a word. The Source leered at the young boy and said, "Hello, young Cole," with a drawl.

* * *

TBC...


	3. Proposal

Phoebe, unshed tears stinging her brown eyes, made her way to her bedroom slowly. She opened her door halfway, peeking in to check on her son. She pushed the door open further and stepped in calling out, "Cole? Honey are you here?"

Hearing nothing, Phoebe stepped and checked the entire floor, with each empty room her stomach fell further and further. Phoebe ran upstairs to check the attic and then downstairs to check the story before the basement. As Phoebe brushed passed Piper, Piper called out, "Everything okay, Pheebs?"

"No, I can't find Cole _anywhere_!" Phoebe exclaimed, exhausted.

"Uh, well honey, don't you remember? You just had an argument with him and you hurt him pretty bad by that expression of his before he shimmered ou-"

"Piper, I'm talking about C.J.! I can't find him anywhere!"

"Last I saw he was sleeping in your bed." Piper said as she waved the potato peeler she had in her hand around.

"He's not there."

"Did you try calling for him?"

"No, can you do it please? I'm a little upset over here." Phoebe asked as she sat with a huff on the nearest stool.

"No problem sis," Piper cleared her throat and shouted, "Coleridge! Get your demonic baby butt back here now!"

After a few minutes, Piper looked at Phoebe wide-eyed.

"He _always_ answers Phoebe. You better get Cole and look for him." Piper decided; concern laced in her voice.

Phoebe nodded and swiped at her eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks as she dreaded the conversation with her husband. Phoebe clambered up the stairs, and with since she didn't want to see Cole so soon, Phoebe opted for calling her stepson.

"Cain! Cain we need your help!"

Cain shimmered in the bedroom, wanting to look cross for being interrupted but when he realized how distressed Phoebe really was he immediately ran forward and held her as she cried. He stroked her brown hair as she sobbed against his chest.

"Phoebe, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked repeatedly, deeply worried.

"C.J. isn't answering my calls." She managed to say.

"He's not?" Cain asked, immediately surprised.

"No!" she sobbed.

Cain stood up and called Piper from downstairs. Piper entered the bedroom and asked, "What?"

"Comfort her while I look for my brother?" Piper nodded, confused as to why Cain was here as Cain said thanks and shimmered out.

* * *

Cole, after being told by Cain that his son was missing (Cain rushing back to salvage his date, believing that Cole could handle this on his own), shimmered into the Underworld and tried to sense C.J., noting he was indeed down here but pretty far away. Cole shimmered again, into another cavern, in his search for his son. Finally, one shimmer later, Cole found his son in a magically protected cage.

"Cole?" he called out, stepping forward carefully towards the cage.

Cole stepped back once, knowing enough about magic that he didn't touch the cage for fear of getting hurt. C.J., who must've been sleeping, sat up and grinned when he saw Cole.

"Daddy!" he shouted, holding his arms out.

Cole tried to shush the boy's shouting, but it was too late when he was thrown against the cave wall. He fell to the ground with a groan, he tried to stand but his knees gave out and he fell down again.

"Belthazor, welcome!" shouted a figure in the corner.

The Source advanced quickly towards Cole, who was currently slouched on the ground against the rocky cavern wall. Cole grunted and tried to sit up further.

"Rayon!" the Source shouted, seemingly random to Cole until a demon appeared in the cage with a sleepy Wyatt in his arms.

Cole's eyes went wide when he saw his nephew and son in the cage together. Cole growled and threw an energy ball at the demon in the cage, killing him. The Source laughed and waved his hand, "I was going to do it anyway, but thank you."

"Belthazor, settle down. I have a proposal for you that will result in your family being freed."

"I'm not turning evil again!" he roared, though it was slightly hoarse.

"No, no… but how about mortal?"

"Mortal? That's all? Make me mortal and you'll free the children?" Cole questioned, everything happening so quick he was confused.

"Yes. Do accept this…proposal?"

"Fine, yes, I do. Let them go first."

"Really? I honestly thought you'd mull it over first but I must've underestimated you…" murmured the Source aloud.

"All Sources do." He smirked, wincing in pain.

The Source laughed and exclaimed, "Why _yes_ they do, but not this one."

* * *

Phoebe jumped awake, realizing she had fallen asleep in her sister's arms. Piper snored softly, her brown hair blowing as she breathed in and out. Phoebe wanted to laugh and tease her but her heart felt like it was just gripped and squeezed.

"Cole? Cole tell me you're okay…" she called out softly, now remembering that Cole was still periodically attacked by bounty hunters from time to time.

"Cole!" she shouted, a bit louder than she intended. Piper jolted awake, her hands raised and hair in her mouth.

"What the _hell_ was that?" she asked Phoebe, pulling her hair from her lips.

Cole shimmered in then, his son and Wyatt both in his arms. He set the boys on the ground carefully before falling to his knees weakly, letting out a small grunt of pain before falling onto his side on the hard wood floor.

"Cole! Oh my God!" Phoebe shouted as she leapt off the bed and towards her husband's unmoving figure.

* * *

TBC...

Sorry, 'tis a bit short and rushed but hopefully you enjoyed it still...REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Leo and Wyatt

Phoebe gathered Cole in her arms, surprised at her strength, as Piper hopped off the bed behind her.

"Is he okay?" Piper asked, worried.

"I don't know…Cole? Cole! Answer me, damn it!" Phoebe started to shout, hysteria nearly setting in.

Cole stirred slightly before blinking his eyes open slowly. He gazed up at Piper and Phoebe's matching intense stares with his grayish blues, a dazed smile on his face. Phoebe sighed with relief and started to stroke his thick dark hair.

"What happened?" demanded Piper, although she was visibly calmer now that she knew Cole wasn't lying dead in her house.

"I saved your kids life," he looked at Phoebe then, "and ours, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know, C.J. was just gone. I didn't know they took Wyatt though…thank God they're alright, thanks to you…" she kissed his forehead and smiled.

"Phoebe I have to tell you something…" Cole started hesitantly as he struggled to sit up from her death grip on the hard wood floor.

"What is it?"

"I no… I no longer have my powers." Cole grimaced, waiting for the torrent of verbal insults from the Charmed sisters.

"Wow…" breathed Piper, somewhat shocked.

"What?" Cole asked, still waiting for the insults.

"You gave up your powers for Wyatt and C.J., that was really brave of you Cole." Phoebe answered, a smile on her beautiful face.

Cole grinned and finally sat up.

"I thought you'd be mad."

"No way, I'm glad you're okay though."

Cole nodded and winced, reaching for the back of his head he pulled his hand out and looked at it with contempt, blood stained his fingers. He heard an sharp intake of breath from one of the sisters before Piper said, "Lemme get you something for that. Leo!"

Cole smirked as Leo orbed in startled.

"Everything okay? What's wrong?" Leo asked immediately, waiting for disaster.

"Cole's hurt, can you heal him?" Phoebe asked.

"I can try but I can only heal his human half, remember?" Leo responded as he stepped forward to heal Cole's head.

"That shouldn't be a problem then." Piper hinted, laughter evident in her voice.

Leo furrowed his eyebrows at them as he knelt behind Cole and raised his hand to the bloody clump of hair on his head. They watched as the familiar glow of his healing powers took place, grinning in unison when Cole's head was completely healed without complications.

"You're fully human?" Leo asked confused as he stood up, helping Cole with an outstretched hand.

"Thanks," Cole said as he took the hand and stood up, "Yeah."

"How? Why?" Leo asked, looking at the sisters and former demon.

"I saved the kids by trading my powers for their lives." Cole mentioned calmly.

"I didn't know they- what happened? I should have known, why didn't I sense them?" Leo questioned more to himself.

"They were in the Underworld, Leo. Don't beat yourself up over it." Piper assured him, flicking her hair over her shoulders.

Cole raised a large hand up, "Everything is fine now Leo, let's just go check on the little one's o-"

He was cut off when everyone felt the air being distorted behind them, someone was entering the room. They turned around perplexed, a demon had shimmered in behind them, throwing a quick energy ball towards Cole before Piper blew him up with a flick of her hands.

Cole, forgetting he couldn't shimmer, allowed the energy ball to hit him directly in the chest, causing him to fly backwards with a grunt of pain as the air left his lungs. Phoebe cursed loudly as she crouched next to Cole again.

Leo immediately knelt down and set to work on healing him again.

Cole sat up, fully healed again, and smiled contritely, "Sorry, I tried to shimmer…I forgot."

Phoebe shook her head before grabbing Cole's and giving him a kiss.

* * *

The Source growled in anger as he paced about the candle lit cavern, having already received the news of the failed attempt on Cole Turner's life. The Seer appeared from a shadow, seemingly, and stepped forward rapidly.

"My liege…" she began but the Source held up a hand to silence her.

"Even as a human, no demon will be able to vanquish Belthazor…the witches and their White Lighter are there to protect him!" he roared.

"A Dark Lighter can take of their White Lighter, while the witches try to save him we could summon Belthazor…you could have the honor of killing him here."

"What about that young blond headed child, _Wyatt_." He said the named with such disdain it chilled the Seer.

"A Dark Lighter's arrow for him as well…" she quipped.

"Belthazor's spawn? What of him?"

"We could kill him or we could allow him to live, either way it would not matter. He has no healing powers."

The Source nodded, "_Cain_?" he growled.

"Kill the traitor."

"Very well, we shall start tomorrow, leave me now." The Source waved his hand and she dipped her head in respect before flashing out in a bluish purple light.

* * *

Leo awoke early, he rubbed his face and noted that he needed a shave. He shuffled into the bathroom and decided to shower first. Leo started the water and checked the temperature before trying to tug his shirt off.

Leo's shirt got stuck on his head, as he struggled to rip off the fabric a Dark Lighter suddenly appeared unbeknownst to Leo. The Dark Lighter raised his bow, watching Leo's eyes go wide when he finally tugged the shirt off. An arrow tore through the air and plunged itself deep into Leo's shoulder. He fell to the ground with a loud moan, trying to shout for Piper.

Wyatt, sensing the pain his father felt, orbed into the bathroom to check on him. The Dark Lighter stepped out from behind the bathroom door and stabbed the young boy in the back with an arrow the Dark Lighter had clutched in his hand. Wyatt screamed in pain before falling down onto his father's heaving chest.

* * *

TBC...

REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW, PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE! LOL-LOL-LOL!

Sorry...


	5. Cain and Paige

Cain jumped awake in his bed, half naked next to an extremely beautiful blonde woman…whose name escaped him when he started to say good morning.

"Good morning…uh…shit…"

"It's Danielle, you dick." She growled as she threw the sheets off herself and stood, gathering her clothing scattered about the room.

"Sorry, Danielle, Danielle…please wait…wait!" he called out to no avail as she dressed and stormed out of Cole Turner's former penthouse, no owned by Cain.

Cain muttered and burrowed his head in his pillow. He stood up and stretched, admiring his fit body egotistically as he made his way towards the kitchen for some breakfast. He yawned and scratched his head, covered in short dark hair…identical to Cole's.

Cain found himself in the kitchen when he suddenly felt someone shimmer in behind him. Cain swiftly turned around and threw an energy ball, killing the demon, but was shocked to see more than one. There were at least twenty or more, all advancing on him. They all raised their hands, energy balls in both, and threw them simultaneously at Cain who tried to shimmer out but her was too late.

He yelled in pain as the energy balls scorched his skin, he felt as if he was being turned inside out as he went up into flames and disappeared, vanquished by the demons.

* * *

Paige hummed as she prepared her lunch for her current boyfriend, Brad, and herself. She giggled as he pecked her cheek. She placed the tray in front of herself on the couch, as they cuddled together and watched the tube.

She could have sworn she heard a scream coming from the upstairs bathroom but she shook it off, believing it was the television. Brad tickled her, causing her to giggle again, her red hair in her eyes.

"Stop, Brad, or I'll wind up spitting up my food."

"Sorry, you're just so much fun to mess with…"

"So are you," Paige retorted with a devilish smile.

Brad chuckled and took a sip of his orange juice, catching a glance of his watch.

"Damn! I have to go, meeting today, remember?" he exclaimed as he bolted up.

"That's right, I forgot. Get going, mister." She played about, earning a peck on her cheek from Brad again as he grabbed his jacket and exited the manor with a small half grin.

Paige sighed and settled into the couch, nearly choking on her food when a Dark Lighter suddenly appeared and shot an arrow in her direction. She ducked, but dove right into the second one he shot, hitting her in the abdomen.

She fell onto the table with a loud crash, splintering the wooden coffee table.

* * *

TBC...

REVIEW...Oh no, what's to happen next!?


	6. Death of a Hero

Piper sat up with a groan, pulling her long brown hair up into a ponytail as she stretched and shuffled towards the bathroom. She heard the water running in the shower causing her to pause before she knocked and asked, "Who's in?"

When nobody answered she let out an aspirated sigh, pushing the door open.

"_Who's_ I-" she stopped abruptly.

Piper let out a scream as she ran forward towards her fallen husband and son, both shaking and sweating. Piper grabbed Leo's hand and turned his pale face towards her.

"Leo! Oh my God, Wyatt!" she screamed.

Cole and Phoebe, who were playing around in their bed before they needed to be up, sat up quickly when they heard Piper's screams. They leapt out of the bed and ran towards the source of the screeching sound, finding Leo and Wyatt shaking on the floor as Piper cradled them helplessly.

"Paige!" shouted Phoebe.

Cole looked at her and tried himself, "Paige!"

There was a loud groan from downstairs, causing everyone to freeze and panic. Cole ran downstairs to find the youngest sister trying to pick herself up while Phoebe darted forward and aided Piper in moving Leo and Wyatt to their bedroom.

"Christ," muttered Cole as he gathered Paige up in his strong arms and laid her gently on the couch, "Phoebe, we have another problem!"

Phoebe ran downstairs and let out a heart-wrenching sob when she caught sight of her younger sister's pale face.

"Paige!"

Cole grunted and concentrated very hard on what he could do to help. Phoebe knelt beside Paige's shuddering body and tried to comfort her as Cole continued to rack his brain for a solution.

"I have an idea, Phoebe." Cole said suddenly as he darted forward and into the kitchen, returning with a pad and pen.

"We're going to help them with _paper_?" Phoebe asked incredulously.

"_No_, write a spell to switch my powers with one of the White Lighters…I'll heal them, okay?"

"You have no powers Cole!" Phoebe argued, although the idea sounded pretty smart.

"Well write me a spell so that I can heal them! Anything Phoebe, just do it quick please…I need to check on Cain too then." Cole said, his voice low and emotional.

"Fine, give me five minutes."

Cole nodded as she grabbed the pad and pen.

Not five minutes later Phoebe jumped up and demanded Cole grabbed Paige's hand. He nodded and grasped the small cold hand in his large, warm one.

"I call upon the Powers that Be,

To bestow the following powers to the man in front of me

Allow this man to heal those who are hurt,

When the deed Is done allow the power to revert!"

Under any other circumstance Cole would have laughed at the poor excuse of a spell, but pain suddenly seized his chest. He convulsed roughly till he fell to his knees, lifeless. Phoebe let out a scream, choking on it when Cole sat up slowly with a groan.

"Christ, that hurt." He moaned as he stood and rubbed his temples.

"Heal them Cole, quickly!" Phoebe shouted, glad the spell worked.

Cole nodded and focused on Paige's abdomen, his large hands shaking slightly as he focused on the red wound. A bright green light emitted from Cole's hands as he held them over Paige, until the wound healed and she sat up with a sigh.

"Thank you Cole, now go heal the others…" Paige managed to say quickly, yet softly as she struggled to recover from the entire event.

Cole nodded and darted upstairs, Phoebe on his tail. They barged into the bedroom where Piper was clutching her blonde haired son. Father and son were shaking less and less, causing Phoebe and Piper to worry.

Cole set to work on Wyatt, finally healing the young child after a few tense moments. Cole struggled with Leo's wound, Leo coming the closest to dieing, but he managed to heal the White Lighter. Wyatt squealed and hugged Cole tightly, "Thank you Uncle Cole!"

Leo sat up slowly and held out his hand towards Cole, shaking his hand.

"Thanks Cole, really."

A bright light enveloped Cole as the powers left him and returned to Paige downstairs. Cole grinned at Leo and shrugged as if it was nothing. Suddenly the grin faded when Cole felt a familiar tugging, he looked at Phoebe who was frowning when Cole unexpectedly disappeared in a white light.

* * *

The Source, clicking his nails together, laughed with glee when Cole appeared in front of him on unsteady legs. The Source wasted no time with explanations and threw a large fireball at the exhausted former demon, who tried to duck out of the way.

Cole bellowed in agony as he went up in flames, the orange fire licking his arms, legs and torso as they singed his skin. Cole felt a tear slip down his cheek as he squeezed his eyes shut and abruptly exploded in the cavern, disappearing in a flash or orange flame. The Source shouted with happiness before flaming out to the Halliwell Manor.

Phoebe looked around and jumped when C.J. shimmered into the room from the basement, where he was playing quietly unaware of the events upstairs. He had tears staining his face and was sniffling when he clung onto the surprised Phoebe.

"Daddy was vanquished!" he shouted, his gray eyes wide and wet.

Phoebe opened her mouth in shock, as did the others.

"What…no, no daddy isn't…" Phoebe couldn't say it, she felt as if her heart was twisted and wrenched out of her chest.

The Source flamed in just then, his black cloak swinging around his feet.

"Your demon is dead, as is his _disgusting_ spawn. You should all be happy that I rid you of such _evil_ and _filth_." The Source claimed, before flaming out, his laughter echoing in the silent room.

* * *

TBC…

REVIEW!

Don't all worry 'bout Cole, maybe Cain…


	7. Bidding Farewell, Leo's Proposal

After the initial agony, screaming, and blinding excruciating pain… Cole felt nothing…no worries, pain, nothing but a feathery lightness as he stood and gazed around at the floating clouds lazily.

Cole sighed and ran a large hand through his already mussed up dark hair, his bluish gray eyes piercing the perfectly lit air as he stood in the center of what he assumed was Heaven. Blue orbs from the corner of his eye appeared as he continued to wait for an explanation of what _exactly _happened.

"Cole?" a familiar voice called out softly, the owner of the gentle voice sounded hesitant to Cole's ears.

Cole turned on his heel to face his wife's White Lighter, who gazed at him from underneath his blonde eyebrows with a mournful expression.

"Leo…" Cole responded quietly.

Leo sighed and bowed his head, sorrow expressed clearly in his green eyes.

"Phoebe?" Cole asked simply, still quiet, as if raising his voice would shatter the cool air.

"She's unsure…worried…a wreck…" Leo answered, his wet eyes averted, not daring to look at Cole's expression of grief and anguish that reached his bright eyes.

"Cole, I'm so sorry…I wish I could do something, anything… you saved my life, all of our lives…"

Cole shook his head roughly, his body quivering slightly as he struggled to remain calm and serene despite the recent drastic events.

"Where is Cain? I couldn't sense him, feel him…is he…is he dead?" Cole struggled to say the words.

Leo looked away again, regretting it instantly when Cole made a choked whimpering sound. Leo took one step forward, holding out a trembling hand towards the other deceased man. Cole looked at it peculiarly, before sighing and grasping it tightly.

Leo orbed Cole and himself down towards the Manor, breaking the rules so that Cole could spend at least five minutes with his now widowed lover and remaining son.

Phoebe sobbed as Paige and Piper held her, tears in the eyes as well. C.J. had remained quiet the whole time as he and Wyatt sat in the corner by themselves with matching expressions of stoicism, neither daring to utter a word in this time of morbidity and sadness.

Leo orbed in then, Cole in hand. Phoebe jumped up and ran towards him, tears dripping off her cheeks and onto Cole's shoulder. They held each other tightly; both crying though Cole was barely heard while Phoebe's cries pierced the air.

"Cole, I thought you were dead! He said that you were…I shouldn't have- what? What's wrong?" Phoebe started, but the pain on Cole's face stopped her cold as he looked away shamefully.

"Phoebe, the Source was right," he said softly.

"No, how can he be? You're right here!" she argued, choking on another sob.

"I allowed him to say goodbye before he goes back up there." Leo answered quietly.

"No…no, no, no, no, Cole, please…" Phoebe pleaded, though she had no idea what she was pleading for. Cole bit his lower lip and averted his hazy eyed gaze.

Pipe and Paige, still hugging each other, felt the warm tears trickle down their cheeks as they cried silently, watching the heartbreaking scene before them. Leo bowed his head again before clearing his throat, causing the couple to flinch slightly.

Cole nodded and broke his embrace from Phoebe before he turned to look at the cowering children in the corner. Cole held his arms out, expecting an embrace and receiving not one but two as Wyatt and C.J. dashed forward and clung onto Cole tightly.

Cole squeezed his eyes shut tightly as tears managed to slip through them, falling into the hair of the young boys. Cole kissed the tops of each of their heads before taking a step back and saying, "Wyatt you stay out of trouble, and learn not to snitch, okay?"

This caused Piper and Wyatt to laugh, though there wasn't much humor in it. Cole turned to his son and said in the most soft and quiet tone manageable, "Cole, you grow up and be a good man…you love your wife and children and give them _anything_ they want no matter what…don't ever, ever, _ever_, give into your demonic side _ever_…love your family…and you _love_ your mother no matter how stubborn she gets, okay?"

Piper and Paige looked away as they started to sob harder, while Phoebe fell to her knees and bawled endlessly into her hands. Cole swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped over to Leo, who was wiping the tears off of his face.

"Let's go…" Cole said almost inaudibly, grasping Leo's hand and casting one last mournful look at his beautiful family as Leo orbed them back up.

* * *

Leo, making sure his face had regained most of its natural color, marched purposely towards a large wooden door. He entered the large, expansive room without knocking, interrupting a small meeting. The Elders all looked up annoyed.

"Wyatt? What are you doing? We're in a meeting!" growled an aged looking Elder, his white hair flowing over his shoulders as he stood from the table, his gnarly hands placed confidently on the wooden table.

"There is a man, recently vanquished, that does _not_ belong up here or in the Underworld…he belongs back home with his family." Leo explained quickly, but his voice was firm and strong.

"You probably think that of _all_ recently killed people, Wyatt-"

"I do. But I have never been more right as I am now. Allow me to show you all." Leo interrupted the surprised looking Elder as he strode over towards the table, seated there were three other Elders equally shocked at the audacity of Leo.

With a wave of his hand, the center of the wooden oak table that the Elder's were seated at became alive with holograms of Cole and the Halliwell family. The Elder's leaned in and watched with awe as Cole gave his young identical son a poignant, heart wrenching speech.

"Is that not Cole Turner, the former demon Belthazor?" demanded Amadea, a youthful looking Elder with short wispy blonde hair that circled her robust face.

"Yes it is…" Leo said, with slight uncertainty. He cringed at her expression fully expecting her to laugh rudely and turn him away, catching him off guard when she smiled and said, "Did he not just save your life? As well as your sister-in-law's and your sons? He has done many good deeds, Cole has…he doesn't deserve to die just yet…"

Leo sighed and smiled slightly, "Thank you Elder Amadea, I agree with you."

"Of course, Leo." She responded with a smile, calling him by first name.

"What do you want of us, Leo?" asked Sennett, who despite his name meaning 'youthful' looked like a man well into his eighties…even though he was at least one hundred or so years old.

"I want you to give Cole his life back…as a White Lighter of C.J. and Phoebe as well as any other children the may have in the future…"

The all looked at each other doubtfully, all pondering the idea and mulling it over in their heads…should Cole Turner return to Earth as a White Lighter? Should he even return at _all_?

"I know that Cole has done many bad things in his past, many bad and evil things but that is _not_ who he is anymore…I mean _look_…" Leo gestured to the holograms on the table that had been going the whole time.

Husband Cole comforting and loving Phoebe…brother Cole giving advice to Paige on protection against demons…father Cole training C.J. to fight and defend himself as well…uncle Cole comforting Wyatt when his parents were upset at him for fibbing…

The Elders remained silent and watched the soundless holograms seemingly dance upon the table, the whitish glow illuminating the dark room and casting a ghastly white glow upon everyone's faces; Leo surveyed the Elders' expressions, all sad and somewhat ashamed.

"Leo Wyatt, we'll grant your request." Elder Sennett finally replied, his clear deep voice resonating off the walls of the open room.

* * *

TBC...

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE!

I'm extremely proud of this chapter, I think it's my best writing in all of my stories I've ever done... what do you think?


	8. Back For Good

"_**Leo Wyatt, we'll grant your request." Elder Sennett finally replied, his clear deep voice resonating off the walls of the open room.**_

Leo, who wanted to jump for joy, gave the Elders a dimpled grin and nodded his head in respect as he backed out and repeatedly thanked them.

"Cole!" Leo shouted as he jogged out of the room.

Leo ran until he found the former demon staring out at the vast whiteness of the Heavens, tears streaming down his handsome face unknowingly. Leo skidded to a stop and cautiously walked behind Cole and tapped him on the shoulder. Cole whirled around, trying to wipe his face with the back of his hand quickly. He sighed and relaxed when he saw it was only Leo. Cole took a step back and scowled, unsure why the White Lighter was so jolly after the day's disastrous events.

"White Lighter?" he growled.

"Cole, you're going back home…the Elders are allowing you to return as a White Lighter for Phoebe and C.J."

Cole furrowed his eyebrows, a small smile appearing on his face. He shook his head slowly and grinned, looking squarely into the other man's eyes, bluish gray clashing with emerald green. Leo smiled and nodded.

"No shit?"

"No shit, let's go…"

"I don't have to do anything?" Cole asked confused.

"Nope, it's been done."

Cole laughed shocked and shook his head at the White Lighter's hand.

"I'm going to orb home if I can, I need to work on it you know…"

"Of course." Leo responded, grinning.

Cole took a deep breath, concentrated and orbed home, Leo following suit.

* * *

Phoebe curled up on her bed, in a deep sleep after her bout of intense crying. Piper and Paige had watched her for a while before shaking their heads sadly and leaving their sister to sleep it off. Wyatt had orbed himself downstairs to play silently while C.J. shimmered into the basement to stare at the cement walls.

Piper had decided to cook an agreeable dinner, as Paige assisted. They were both quiet as they cleaned up what Piper had started to cook earlier and prepared a new simple dinner of macaroni and cheese with hot dogs.

Cole orbed into the kitchen and leaned against the counter with a heavy sigh. Orbing was disorienting to a first timer, and he steadied himself before bracing himself for the onslaught of questions from Paige, the only one who saw him orb into the kitchen seeing as Piper had her back turned.

"Leo, how's C-" Piper had started to say as she turned around, hearing the familiar tinkling of orbs.

"Hey, Piper, Paige…" Cole managed to say before he took another deep breath to steady his pounding heartbeat.

"Cole, you should go back up there…you're dead you need to learn to accept it like we will." Paige said quietly.

"I'm dead Paige, yes…but I'm Phoebe's and C.J's White Lighter now so I can't just leave… I need to protect my charges." Cole said, trying to hide his white-toothed smile as the sisters looked at him surprised.

"A White Lighter like Leo…that's great news!" Paige managed to say happily as she darted forward and hugged Cole tightly.

"Cole, that is just fantastic! Thank God…I'm glad you're back, really." Piper exclaimed as she too hugged her brother-in-law.

"Thanks, that means a lot girls." Cole grinned at them, before he frowned and looked at the girls sadly, "How's Phoebe? And my son?"

Piper grimaced and looked at the ceiling, "_She's_ cried herself to sleep and _he _isn't talking right now."

Cole grimaced himself and ran a large hand through his hair before casting his eyes downward. He swallowed a lump in his throat and said, "Cain's gone too."

Piper and Paige sighed sadly and hugged Cole again, ignoring Leo's tinkling orbs when he entered the kitchen. Leo nodded at Piper and hugged her when she released Cole. Piper kissed him repeatedly on each cheek, murmuring thank you.

"Thank you, Leo, sincerely." Cole said quietly.

"You're welcome." Leo said simply, his head dipped in respect for Cole.

The familiar shift of air, a shimmer, surrounded the people in the room as C.J.

yelped and ran towards his father. Cole gathered his dark haired son into his arms and kissed him on his forehead as he said, "I'm back for good, kiddo, let's go get Mommy now."

* * *

THE END


End file.
